


Pravda a dôsledky

by Klakla2010



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klakla2010/pseuds/Klakla2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami pociťuje k Akashimu zvláštne pocity. Nevie si ich visvetli. Až sa nakoniec stane, že ho Akashi najde v šatni, kde povedú zaujímaví rozhovor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pravda a dôsledky

**Author's Note:**

> Je to moja druhá prekladaná poviedka. Miestami tie vedy môžno nebudú dávať zmysel. Snažila som sa aby nejako vizneli. Dokonca som tam aj niečo dopisovala. Však uvidíte.

Červené vlasy a basketbal.

To boli jediné dve veci, ktoré mali Kagami Taiga a Akashi Seijuro spoločné. Osobnosť, temperament, intelekt, a všetko ostatné u nich bol úplne rozdielne. Dokonca aj vlasy neboli úplne rovnaké. Kagami má odtieň tmavo karmínovej - západ slnka, a Akashi má jasnú farbu drahých rubínov.

Keď boli na ihrisku výborne sa doplňovali. Kagami je silné, divoký a jeho pohyby boli perfektné a Akashi je zase pokojný, pokojný taktik. Nepriatelia z nich boli úplne mimo, keď zbadali Kagamiho aký je veľký zo svalnatým telom týčiacim sa niekoľko centimetrov nad nimi, s planúcimi očami, divokým a širokým zastrašujúcim úsmev. Snažili sa pred ním utiecť, len aby boli konfrontovaný s klamne malým Akashi a jeho chladný, analytickým pohľadom, ktorý okamžite objavil ich slabosť, a rovnako ľahko vypichol loptu z ich nič netušiacich rúk.

Ako pár boli hrôzostrašný, nádherný a nezastaviteľný. "Cisár a jeho kôň", tak boli volaní ich súperi, a dokonca aj niektorými z ich spoluhráčov. Keď Kagami prvýkrát prišiel do Rakuzan, nevedel vôbec nič o Akashim alebo Generácií zázrakov. Jediné čo vedel bolo, že tento malý červenovlasý chlapec s nezodpovedajúcimi očami, mal ego tak vysoké ako on keď bol malý. Až keď Kagami dopadol na tréningu na zadok, jeho blikajúce oči v úžase pozorovali Akashiho. Teraz si konečne uvedomil, prečo je jeho novým kapitánom. A uznal aj jeho 100% aroganciu, ktorá bola odôvodnená.

Nie, že by zmenil úplne svoj názor na Akashiho. Kagami stále neuznával to jeho "Ja som absolútny" postoj. Napriek tomu, ho stále opatrne pozoroval. So všetkým čo neuveriteľný zázračný talent Akashi mal. Tvrdo pracoval, trénoval, tlačil na seba, ako sa zlostne odrážal od zeme aby vyskočil vyššie, len aby naňho súper nedočiahol. Kagami si po tomto pozorovaní získal zdráhavý rešpekt k Akashimu.

A napriek tomu ... a napriek tomu Kagami nie celkom dokázal potlačiť nepokoj, vždy keď sa ocitol v Akashiho okolí, či už mimo ihriska alebo na ňom. Koža ho svrbela, na zadnej časti krku pociťoval mravčenie, jeho dych sa zrýchlil a jeho srdce chcelo urobiť dieru v hrudi. Nevedel prečo, ale myslel si, že to má niečo do činenia s tým červeno-zlatým pohľadom, ktorý sa na neho pozrel, videl skrz neho, a zdalo sa, že vidí až priamo do jeho duše. Započul kroky.

"Taiga, mal by si si usušiť vlasy potom, čo vylezieš von zo sprchy, lebo budeš mať nádchu." zvolal kultivovaný, autoritatívny hlas, ktorý vyľakal Kagamiho. Bol stratený v myšlienkach, sedel v Rakuzan šatni, jeden uterák mal okolo krku a druhy okolo pásu, z vlasov mu kvapkala voda bez povšimnutia po tvári.  
"A-Akashi." Kagamiho tmavo červené oči sa upreli hore na svojho kapitána, ktorý stál pred ním. Rýchly pohľadom a kývnutím hlavy mu ukázal, že ostatní členovia tímu už sú dávno preč, zatiaľ čo on bol mysľou úplne preč. "Ah, čo tu ešte robíš?"  
"Ako kapitán, nemôžem zavrieť kým si nie som istý, že všetko šatni je v poriadku. Ale ti si práve teraz celkom veľkou prekážkou k tomu. "  
Nebola to mrzutosť alebo hnev v týchto slovách, len prosté konštatovanie faktu. Napriek tomu sa Kagami začervenal.  
"Jo, prepáč. Zamyslel som sa." zamrmlal Kagami, pričom uterákom si náhodne utieral vlasy.  
Akashi sa presunul bližšie k nemu a natiahol ruku. "Daj mi ho."  
"Čo?" Trochu nezrozumiteľne a nie moc inteligentne odpovedal, ale Kagami mal omámené myslenie s Akashiho vône, chladná a svieža ako zima vyplňujúca pľúca. Mravčenie na zátylku sa vrátilo, srdce narážalo do rebier a krv mu búšila v ušiach.  
"Tvoj uterák Taiga, podaj mi ho." Akashi bol trpezlivý. Ako by niektorý hovorili "Bol to vtip", ale v jeho hetero chromatických očiach bolo svetlo, ktorému Kagami nerozumel. Akashi pristúpil bližšie. Jeho tvrdé a štíhle nohy sa opierali o Kagamiho vnútorné strany stehien. Kagami sa zachvel uvedomujúc si svoju nahotu pod uterákom. Bol nepokojný.  
"Deje sa niečo, Taiga?" Spýtal sa ticho Akashi, keď dal uterák na Kagami hlavu a začal mu sušiť vlasy.  
"Hm." jazyk sa mu motal a pripadal mu nemotorný. "Oceňujem tvoje obavy, ale myslím, že si vlasy usušiť aj sám. Nie som dieťa. "  
"Naozaj nie si?" Akashi sa zasmial. Jeho teplý dych strapatil Kagamiho vlhkú ofinu "Deti určite nie sú tak bezohľadné a ľahko vznetlivý ako ty."  
Kagami prudko mykol hlavou dozadu, vymotal si hlavu z pod uteráka a skoro spadol z lavičky. "Hej! To nie ... nie ... "jeho oči sa stretli s Akashiho desivým pohľadom a nemohol dokončiť vetu.

Akashi pozdvihol jedno obočie, ako by chcel povedať "Hovoril som ti to", ale bol príliš dôstojný aby tie slová povedal nahlas. On jednoducho vrátil uterák späť na Kagamiho hlavu a pokračoval. Rozpačitý Kagami sklopil hlavu. Oči mal teraz v úrovni kapitánovej štíhlej hrude. Upadol do vlastných myšlienok bojujúc s nimi a ešte k tomu aj s emóciami, ktoré mu boli cudzie. Basketbal bol jeho láska dolo by sa povedať, že jeho milenka. Nič mu nedokázalo zvýšiť adrenalín a tep tak, ako keď bojoval proti veľkým, zlým a silným hráčom. Napriek k tomu, že rovnaký pocit a rovnakú eufóriu mal teraz pri ňom, bolo to preňho mätúce.

"Tak, hotovo." prehovoril Akashi. Zobral uterák z Kagami hlavy a urobil krok dozadu. Kagami bez premýšľania nad tím čo robí alebo na tie následky zovrel nohy k sebe. Kolenami znemožnil Akashimu akíkoľvek pohyb. Schmatol voľný koniec uteráka a potiahol, až sa Akashi musel zaprieť rukami o Kagamiho ramená. Akashi pohľadom hodil smerom na nohy uväznené medzi Kagamiho stehnami. Keď zodvihol pohľad jeho oči mali nevyspytateľný pohľad.  
"Čo to robíš, Tajga?" žiadna známka váhania, jeho tón bol chladný, pokojný, a trochu hrozivý. Kagami prehltol a premýšľal. Má vlastne ešte odvahou. Ani si nie je istý, prečo zadržal Akashiho. Vedel len, že chce udržať tu vzdialenosť medzi nimi, aj keby to bolo len na pár minút.  
"Ja," otvoril ústa, že sa ospravedlní, ale to, čo z neho vyšlo vôbec nečakal ani on sám, nie to ešte Akashit "Mal si iný prístup ku Kiseki no Sedai, ako k nám?"  
Ak bol Akashi prekvapený doteraz, tak to nedal vôbec najavo. Kagami sa tváril šokovane na svoju vlastnú otázku.  
"Nie som si istý, čo máš na mysli." odpovedal Akashi hladko, ale niečo v jeho hlase bolo zvláštne. Zdalo sa, že neverí jeho otázke, zdalo sa že naznačuje, že je jeho otázkou vlastne pobavení. Pustil uterák a Kagami bezmocne pokrčil ramenami. "Mám na mysli, že ako si sa správal k spoluhráčom. Bol si k ním jemný?"  
Slová vychádzala z pomedzi jeho pier. Nedokázal ich ovládať. Prečo sa vôbec stará, ako sa Akashi správal, keď bol na strednej škole? Nemalo by mu na tom vôbec záležať, ale aj tak sa staral. Spočiatku sa zdalo, že mu Akashi nehodlal odpovedať. Celá minúta prešla, a práve keď si bol Kagami istý, že prekročil hranicu, dočkal sa odpovede.  
"Dal som im to, čo potrebovali."  
Odpoveď, nebola do cela tak odpoveďou. Kagami si frustrovane vydýchol a nadýchol.  
"Dovoľ mi, aby som ťa na niečo opýtal." Akashi vzal uterák a omotal ho Kagamimu okolo krku, držiac konce vo svojich rukách. "Prečo to chceš vedieť?"  
"Prečo to chcem vedieť? " Kagami bol v rozpakoch. Akashi si vinul uterák okolo rúk viac a viac, až Kagami zaklonil krk od tlaku. Sklonil sa, čím sa bola jeho tvár nebezpečne blízko k Akashimu. Jeho sladký dych šteklil Kagamiho pery, keď znovu prehovoril.  
"Ako náhle na to prídeš a budeš pripravení čeliť pravde, príď ma nájsť, Taiga. Budem na teba čakať. "

Kagami uvoľnil zovretie kolien a pustil tak Akashiho, ale on sa ani nepohol čo dokazovalo ž ľahko, že tam stojí z vlastnej vôle.  
"A teraz by som naozaj rád zamkol. Ak ti to nebude vadiť, prosím obleč sa." vyhlásil Akashi energicky. Z čoho bol viac než inokedy zmätený Kagami. Natiahol si rýchlo oblečenie. Nedokázal myslieť nie to ešte niečo povedať, tak radšej mlčal. Vytiahol si svoju tašku zo skrinky, prehodil ju cez rameno a zamieril k východu. Akashi na neho ešte zavolal, keď došiel k dverám.  
"Ja som veľa vecí, ale tolerancia nie je jednou z nich. Poponáhľaj sa nájsť odpoveď. "  
Kagami takmer prekotilo, keď ten charizmatický, trochu nebezpečný hlas počul za svojim chrbtom. Nie je si istý, či bol pripravený na to, čo chcel Akashi od neho, a čo chcel on od Akashiho. Namiesto toho, aby niečo povedal jednoducho prikývol a šiel preč. Uvedomil si, že skôr či neskôr bude musieť urobiť rozhodnutie, a dôsledky toho rozhodnutia by s najväčšou pravdepodobnosťou zmení jeho život. Navždy...


End file.
